


and the night slept on

by 666llamas



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666llamas/pseuds/666llamas
Summary: Spock doesn't understand Leonard. He's glad.





	and the night slept on

They're in bed together, and McCoy-- _Leonard_ , he reminds himself, he has that privilege now--is tracing something on his skin. It loops and curls, and Spock tries to track it. Perhaps it is the Fibonacci sequence? No, those are not numerals. Perhaps a DNA helix? Now that he thinks of it, the pattern vaguely reminds him of the molecular compound of the antidote they worked on together last week. It was fascinating, but would have been much more enjoyable if the Captain had not been poisoned. 

He must be staring at Leonard's hands too intensely (he has been told he does that often) for Leonard chuckles and murmurs in his deep voice: "If you want to know that badly what I'm writing, you only need to ask."

Spock thinks of Vulcan, where there is always a reason, where asking _just_ _because_ is tantamount to heresy. Spock thinks of how his parents rarely touched, how his father never hugged him or cradled him in his arms and never even seemed to miss the contact, and how Leonard needs it, how Spock always wakes up curled around him.

It is illogical to touch when there is no need. But perhaps Spock is beginning to need it.

"It is illogical not to impart communications in the most expedient form," he says. "But I find myself wanting to interpret your message in the form you are sending it to me in."

Leonard is illogical. He makes Spock illogical. This should be a warning sign to cut off communication, to get away from the intoxicating, eventually debilitating drug that is Leonard while he still can.

Somehow, this only makes Spock want (and that is the true danger here, he has never wanted, or maybe needed to want, before) to get even closer to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my lifeblood, so please leave one if you liked it!


End file.
